Baka and Year 3
by Dotaku06
Summary: The gang is back for their third year at the respected Fumizuki Academy. Will this year manage to be even more exciting than the last and will a certain pony tailed girl be able to finally gain the affection of the class idiot or will the beautiful pink haired girl get to him first? Also could there possibly be another who could win her affection away from the idiot?


Greeting fellow Otakus and welcome to my latest fanfiction this time based off Baka and Test, one of my all time favorite animes. :) As you probably saw this will be a romantic comedy with some tragedy (that fair warning may get kinda dark) thrown in here and there for good measure based off of the love triangle between Minami, Himeji, and Akihisa told from the perspective of Minami (my personal favorite character) and Himeji. It will probably trade off between Minami and Himejis perspective every chapter or every other chapter, nothing is set in stone on that front yet. :) It may even become more of a love square. ;) This is the first time I have done this kind of story so hopefully it turns out okay. :) Without further stalling, enjoy the first chapter.

Prologue -

I always get this anxious after the placement test, it really is nerve wracking thinking about where I am going to spend the rest of the year. Year 2 in Class F was a blast of course, it just would've been nice to have had...better equipment. I wonder where we will all end up this year. I wonder where Aki will end up...not that I want to be in his class or anything.

Finally I hear the Mail Man deliver the mail and I run out to the box to grab it. I cheered inside when I saw that among the pile of letters was the results of my placement test. After putting the rest of the mail on the counter for my parents to find, I run up stairs to my room. I close the door behind me and collapse on the bed. I had been dying for this to get here but now that it's here...I am kind of terrified to open it. What if I end up in Class F again or..what if I end up separated from all my friends. Eventually I work up the nerve to rip open the letter and slowly scroll down the paper with my eyes until it finally rests on the result. This year I am in...Class C! Wow those extra Kanji lessons really paid off, I actually got into a halfway decent class!...but wait what class did Aki, I MEAN what class did the others get into?

I pull out my phone and text them all individually to see if they all found out what classes they would be in. When I finished I held my phone to my chest anxiously waiting for the answer. The first person to respond was Hideyoshi who got into class C as well, which is pretty awesome, at least one person I know will be in my class this year. His sister probably pressured him to try and get into a decent class this year, they got a lot closer towards the end of second year. The next to respond was Kouta who said he got into class D. Poor Kouta, his PhysEd scores are always top notch but he struggles with other subjects. At least he isn't in F this year. Next was Yuji who, likely at the insistence of his new girlfriend Shouko, studied really hard and managed to get into Class A this year. I somehow knew he was really smart, don't know why he insisted on hiding it all this time. Himeji finally texted and...she ended up in Class C, how the hell did that happen, I thought for sure she would be in A this year. Whatever it will be cool to have another friend in class. Aki still hasn't texted me back, I wish he would hurry the hell up already.

I decide that I would just go ask him myself since I don't have anything else going on today. I put on my shoes at the front door and grab my purse before I head out.

"Where you going big sis?" Hazuki asks from behind me.

"I'm going to see Aki, dummy won't answer his phone so I am going to talk with him in person." I respond.

"Say hi to stupid head for me!" she requests in her usual cheerful tone.

"You got it, be good while I'm gone." I say patting her on the head before walking out the door. Aki's apartment is only a short train ride from my house. I walk into the station and take my seat on the first train I can get on. Luckily it isn't very crowded on the train today, last thing I need is to have some perverts hand "accidentally" touch my butt. I hop off at the stop nearest to Aki's apartment. Before long I am walking up the steps and am about to knock on his door when I hear shouting from the other side of the door.

"NO STAY AWAY!" I hear Aki shout. He sounds like he is in trouble, what should I do?! With only a moments hesitation I burst in only to see his sister climbing all over him trying to kiss him. They both spot me and stay frozen.

"Oh hello there Minami, how are you today?" Akira asks me, evidently seeing nothing weird about what I just walked in on. I would swear my face was bright red, I could tell Aki's was. I immediately slammed the door and decided to wait outside.

After about five minutes of waiting he finally comes outside. "Sorry you had to see that, my sister can be such a spaz sometimes." he says clearly embarassed.

"Is that a normal thing?" I ask.

"Around here it is, I swear sometimes I can't tell if she is serious or just screwing with me." he says leaning against the railing with a loud sigh. "What did you come here for anyway?"

"Well before I walked in on your sibling love fest, I came here to ask about your placement test." I answer.

"Oh, well believe it or not I actually didn't suck this year, I got into Class C." he says causing me to cheer internally. "That is actually what all that was about, she was 'proud' of me for getting a halfway decent score."

"That's good to hear, turns out we'll be in the same class." I say cheerfully.

"You got into Class C?" he asks. "That is a surprise." This prompts me to smash his hand on the railing.

"Your one to talk, are you trying to call me and idiot!" I shout.

"No I was thinking maybe you would've scored higher!" he shouts in pain.

"Oh, well I guess I can forgive you then." I say with a deceptively sweet smile.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he protests.

"Oh whatever, by the way Himeji and Hideyoshi will also be in our class." I say.

"Well that's cool I guess but how did Himeji not get into Class A?" he asks as if I should know the answer.

"How would I know?" I ask. "It is weird though."

"Oh well, at least most of the old gang will be sticking together this year." he responds.

"Yeah." I say with a smile.

"So is there anything else you want?" he asks. "We can hang for a while if you want." It was certainly a tempting offer to hang out with Aki outside of school with no one else tagging along..but the first day of school was tomorrow and I really should get home to make sure I'm ready.

"Nah I really should get home, thanks for the offer though." I respond.

"Okay if your sure." he says sounding slightly disappointed, which almost makes my heart start beating like mad.

"I am, I really need to make sure I am ready for school tomorrow." I say.

"Alright well would you like to me to escort you home m'lady." he says with an exaggerated bow. I can't help but giggle a little.

"No thank you prince Aki, I think I will be fine." I answer.

"Alright, be safe." he says with a wave as I walk off. I turn to wave back for a brief moment before continuing on my way back to the train station. It didn't take long before I realized I probably should've taken Aki up on the offer. It was getting kind of dark out and his neighborhood wasn't exactly super well lit. Luckily I wasn't super far from the train station. I pull out my phone and see that I have a message from Aki. It was just him asking if I was okay. Geez he may be an idiot but he really is more sweet than he realizes. I start to reply when suddenly I spot a shady looking guy at the end of the street wearing a hoodie and creepily staring in my direction. I get nervous but I try not to let it show. My nervousness is soon replaced by fear when I notice him move into position as if he is trying to block my route and two more guys come out of the dark alley.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you come have some fun with me and my buddies." One of them says in a boarish tone.

"No thank you, get the hell out of my way." I am terrified internally but I refuse to let it show. If things get ugly I will fight if I have to. With my one arm behind my back I try my best to type SOS on my phone. I pray that I hit the right keys and right as I am about to hit the send button one of them snatches my phone from behind my back, tossing it against the wall. "What the hell ass hole!?"

"Aw come on honey, we just want to spend some time with you." one of them says with a disgusting grin on his face.

"I know full well what you want, screw off." I say trying to keep up my illusion of toughness. I really hope Aki got my message because 1 or maybe even 2 of them I could handle but 3...I may be in serious trouble.

"Hey, why don't you quit bothering the lady, she already told you no." I look behind them to see a somewhat tall guy, with short shoulder length blue hair. They turn to face him as well.

"Hey fuck off kid, we are trying to have some fun here." one of them says while flashing a knife which honestly makes me worry for this guy more than me.

"This could've been so easy." he says with an annoyed sigh. They all look confused before the big one with the knife ends up flipped on his back. Damn this guy is strong, lucky for me he came along. I take the opportunity and while one of them is distracted and kick him in the back of the knee, forcing him onto the ground before I kick him in the head. "Not bad." He says looking at me with a very small smirk. The third guy tries to run off but we both move infront of him and knock him to the ground. Once they are all dealt with he calls the police, telling them where they can pick up the trash before hanging up.

"Hey listen if you hadn't shown up that could've gotten really bad so...thanks." I say with a smile and something that just may resemble a blush.

"No problem what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out, Little Kämpfer." he says with a grin. Friend? What is he talking about? Also why did he call me Little Kämpfer, I know it means little fighter but there is only one person who has ever called...me...that. I look him over one more time before it hits me who this guy is.

"Klein!" I shout in surprise and excitement before wrapping him in a big hug. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well my father's business relocated him here, so I live here, I actually moved in not to far from where you live." he says with a smile. "I actually went by your house to see you once I found out where you live, your little sister told me you were at your boyfriends house and where to find you."

"Aki is not my boyfriend, he is just a friend!" I say my face turning beet red.

"Ah, I guess Hazuki was just being a little jokester." he says looking a bit to relieved.

"So I assume you go to Fumizuki Academy?" he asks.

"Yeah actually, why?" I ask in return.

"Turns out my dad pulled some strings and got me in even though I was an extremely late applicant, they even let me take my placement test a bit late." he explains.

"Awesome!" I exclaim. "What class did you get into?"

"Class C." he says slightly embarrassed. "I didn't have much time to study not to mention Kanji is a bit difficult to understand." Didn't have time to study and understands Kanji about as well as I do after I studied it for 2 years. Sometimes I forget how much smarter he was than me.

"That's great, looks like we'll be in the same class!" I say happily. "I can't wait to introduce you to all the friends I made over here."

"I look forward to it." he says. "Anyway let me escort you home since I have to take the same train back anyway."

"Alright, if you insist." I say.

"I do." he says as we both start walking toward the train station. "Hey um sorry I didn't get here before they smashed your phone."

"That's okay I can replace a phone but who knows what they would've done if you hadn't shown up...thanks again." I say trying to hide the blush I am sure is creeping up on my face.

"Don't mention it." he says not doing a very good job of hiding his blush. Now I am starting to remember just why I had a crush on this guy before I left Germany. The only guy besides Aki who has ever caught my eye...there is no way he could take away my affection for Aki though.

After the train ride it is only a short walk to my house. He walks me up to the door and I give him one last hug before he walks off. Once back inside I realize my dad isn't home yet, which is fine because I really didn't want to talk about what happened. I check on Hazuki to see that she put herself to bed, good girl. I decide to take a bath before going to bed to help me relax after that little incident. I can't wait to get to school and see everyone, not to mention introduce them to Klein. This year may actually turn out to be even more exciting than last year.


End file.
